


'I Got a Side Kick Out Of You'

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: Let The Leaves Fall as You Arrange Them. [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: Its the same but I've made it slightly different!!





	

'I Got a Side Kick Out Of You'  
  
Korean music playing in the background as Rory put her arms at her side and was standing next to her parents. The Minister starts the buddhist wedding and a lot of korean flying arouns the room. Both of the two kims have starting arguing, the wedding party looks back and forth between them as their voices get louder. the two kims move into the kitchen away from the prying eyes of the room but their voice could still be heard.  
  
Lorelai sighs out loud and turns to Christopher "The universal sound of family"  
  
Later in the day Lane's mother stands infront of the taxi as her and her grandmother say goodbye, the taxi starts to drive away. once the taxi is out of sight Mrs Kim turns to crowd and speak in Korean "Go" she says. all of the party start running and Lorelai and Chris stands in the middle of it.  
  
"Whoa" Chris says as a korean knocks into him and disapears with the crowd.  
"Hey" Lorelai shouts  
  
"What the hell is happening and why is everybody in a panic" Christopher said.  
  
Rory comes out of the house "Why aren't you running?"  
  
Lorelai rasied an eyebrow "Why should we be running?"  
  
"To get to the church for the wedding" Rory says  
  
Christopher raised an eyebrow "I thought this was the wedding"  
  
Rory shook her head "The grandmother's wedding" she replied "Now we do the mother's wedding"  
  
"Why do we have to run?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Because there's 58 seats and 62 Koreans"   
  
Lorelai looped her arm at Christopher as they both run alongside Rory "Go" they continue to run and was joined by Jackson and Sookie.  
  
Sookieasks " Why are we running"  
  
"58 seats, 62 Koreans?"  
  
Jackson was running slightly ahead of them, Sookie shouts after him "Fight for me, baby!"  
  
Jackson waved his arm above his head "I'm on it"  
  
\-- GG--  
  
Zach and Lane stood infront of Rory, Lorelai and Christopher table where they sat, him and Lane held hand "We actually thought we should make the rounds before we're too toasted to remember who you are" He explains and points at Christopher "Who are you?"  
  
Rory smiles and introduces him "Zach, this is my dad, Christopher, this is Zach."  
  
Chris holds his hand up "Congratulations, man. Nice weddings"  
  
"Thanks dude"  
  
"Hey I want to take a picture of everyone with Lane and Zach" Rory calls out   
  
"Oh, god, I hate the paparazzi"  
  
Rory waved around "Come on get in the picture, say "cheese." she called, a bunch of people got into the shot and she took the a couple of pictures "Thank you"  
  
Lane hugged Zach round the waist "Okay. We should go. We have six more tables to hit. If we forget to say it later, we are really glad you came"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Chris stood from his seat "I'm out."  
  
"Let me see the picture." Lorelai asked holding her hand out towards the camera and moved to the next seat.  
  
"No, you'll delete it"  
  
"Not if is it’s good."  
  
"You erase every picture I take of you" Rory said.  
  
"No, only the ones where I look like Rhoda."  
  
"You never look like Rhoda."   
  
Rory pursed her lips and browsed the memory card "Fine, here"  
  
"Wow, you have a lot of pictures" Lorelai stated.  
  
"I like proof, okay?"  
  
"Wait, go back."  
  
"What"  
  
Lorelai licked her lip and mentioned with her finger "Flip back. Who's that?"  
  
"That's me with April"  
  
Lorelai leaned back wih a surprised face "Oh. When did you meet April?"  
  
"Um, when I went to Philadelphia for Jess' open house" she stated.  
  
"Jess? Philadelphia? What am I missing here?" she asked crossing her arms with the her thick shrawl.  
  
"Nothing. Jess' work had an open house, I was invited, and I went and Luke showed up there with April" It was a total fluke"  
  
"God, I didn't know you were seeing jess"  
  
Rory frowned "Well, I'm not seeing him. We're just friends"  
  
"Does Logan know you went to see Jess?"  
  
"No, Logan was in Costa Rica" Rory said "And we're broken up remember"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I swear, nothing happened there" Rory said putting the the camera onto the table and leaned back in her seat   
  
"Dosn't look like nothing" Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Okay. Met April, took a picture together like you're pals"  
  
"I swear, mom, it was a crazy coincidence. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...I felt so weird about it"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
Rory licked her lips "Look it's not like Luke was trying to introduce her to me. I walked in, they were there."  
  
"Yeah, right. Okay, fluke."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm gonna get another drink. Do you want anything?" she asked as she stood putting her shrawl on the back of the chair.  Rory shook her head "Okay, I'll be right back."   
  
Rory leaned forward and leant on her elbow with a sad look on her face.  
  
\--GG-  
  
The crap shack front door opened and Rory walked in behind her father with Lorelai in his arms. "Get her over to the couch." Rory said. Christopher moved into the sitting room and Rory shut the door.  
  
"Man, I must say, when your mom does something, she commits." Chris stated and walked round the sofa.  
  
"Just prop her up. I'm gonna make some coffee." Rory disapeared into the kicthen.  
  
"You know hon, if the two gallons we poured down her throat at the wedding didn't do anything, I'm not sure what two more cups will."  
  
"Hey no one knows how to wrangle the powers of coffee like a Gilmore. Just prop her up. She hates to get pillow face."  
  
"Pillow face. Got it" Chris moved her head to face up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Rory comes in the living room "Logan's hurt."  
  
"What, what do you mean? Is he all right?"  
  
"I don't know. That was Colin and the line was bad. Something happened on their trip. They're airlifting him to a hospital in New York."  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
"I got to go. I want to be there when he arrives" Rory put her coat over her arm.  
  
"Yes, go. I can take care of your mom" Cris nodded "But I thought you said, you and Logan were not tgether anymore"  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah but were going for the friends part" she stated "Leave her a note that I'll call her from the hospital"  
  
\--gg--  
  
Logan groaned from his space on his bed and tried to sit up.  
  
Rory stood up from the seat "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Lay down."  
  
Logan sighs "I'm really sorry about this"  
  
"It's okay. its what friends are for"  
  
"Is that what we are Friends"  
  
Rory crossed her arms "I will always be your friend Logan. And I'm sorry for everything but I don't like myself when I'm with you" she explained "I will be your friend as long as you need me"  
  
"Thanks Rory" Logan laid down on his pillow "I think your too good to be my friend"


End file.
